TU!Underfell Sans
Appearance TU!Underfell Sans has Two White Pupils when calm. in combat he gets quite stressed, often sweating after being forced to dodge attacks. In combat, his eyes remain pure black unless he is manipulating Telekinsis, in which his left eye glows a bright red. He wears a Black Jacket with lots of yellowish whitish fluff on the hood. He also wears a red UNDERshirt (kill me.) and wears black shorts with yellow stripes. Contrary to Classic Sans, he wears tennis shoes rather than slippers. He often shrugs and winks at the player when a knock-knock joke is made. He has multiple scars and injuries from combat with other monsters. He has no Dust on his clothes, not even his Undershirt, which is quite rare for most monsters. Under his Jacket, he also has a Badge of the Resistance. Personality Sans is actually quite nice to the player in general, selling them hotdogs (Which Heal 30 HP.) And giving them tips on how to avoid Papyrus' Death traps. He does have a cruel sense of humor, however. Other than Knock-Knock jokes he shakes the player's hand with a Shock Buzzer, dealing 1 Damage. He does heal the player right after, however. He also is a leader, as seen with him being the Leader of the Resistance. He hates Killing, as he states on the Genocide route ("Please... We both know you can be better than this.") He does seem to be also caring for the people he holds close, as he is quite protective of Papyrus on the Genocide run. He is also decently liked by the people in Snowdin, even people who aren't members of the Resistance. As he gets Massive amounts of fanmail. He isn't well liked by everyone, however. As the Bear outside of Grillby's and some locals call him: "A Emo Piece of Rebellious Scum." Implying they know of his Connection to The Resistance. He still has a slight Edge to him, similar to his standard Underfell Counterpart. He doesn't act that nice to Frisk on No Mercy, Most Neutral, or Genocide Routes. He is quite untrusting, especially to Genocide Frisk or those who aren't members of the Resistance. He also is somewhat Manipulative, as he avoids killing other monsters in any way possible, albeit threatening, or bribing them not to kill him. Showing that he is at least quite forgiving. Relationships TU!Underfell Papyrus He and Papyrus are quite good friends, and have a brotherly bond. In Public they act like they hate each other, to ensure people don't think they're weak. However in front of Frisk, or in Private they often act quite nice, and Papyrus even laughs at some of his Knock-Knock jokes. Frisk/Chara Route On this route, Sans constantly begs them to be better, and whatever they do, not to kill Papyrus. After his death, Sans still does appear as they go along, unlike his Classic counterpart. He constantly is a Jerk to them, and does whatever he can to thrawt them. Some of his traps even force them to Load or Reset out of a Softlock. He also assists Mettaton in his traps, as noted by Alphys on one of them ("Sans even got off his Lazy A** to help, Gee, People really DO hate you!") In the Final Battle, Sans dodges 33-34 Attacks, then survives 8 Attacks (As he has a Damage Cap of 5, and 20 HP, and whenever he is hit, Adrenaline allows him to dodge One More Attack the Next turn.) After his "Death" you never hear the Dusting Sound, as after Sans slides off the screen, Asgore comes to stop you. After he dies in Four Hits, Sans says he has to buy Flowey some time to convince the souls, and he's DETERMINED to stop you. After dodging 24 Hits, he takes a final hit and you finish off the sliver of HP he has remaining. He dies with a smile and says "Papyrus, I'm comin' home, it's finally over. This is my last shift." And turns to Dust Genocide Theme: ☀ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hf_GpUXp9yk Frisk Route He really doesn't seem to care that Frisk exists, as they are to Neutral for him to think they'll spare Asgore, or kill anyone. He simply appears at his posts to sell you hotdogs and tell you bad Knock-Knock Jokes. TU!Underfell Frisk Route On the Pacifist Route, he acts quite Optimistic and Helpful to Frisk, often showing them shortcuts and helping them with Mettaton and Papyrus' traps. He also calls you his friend, during the encounter at MTT Resort, he explains that Toriel begged him to protect you, so he agreed, and is gonna protect you with his life. He tells Frisk that someone out there must really care about them. When they get to the Judgement Hall, after Sans explains the Acronyms and how Frisk did nothing wrong, he gets in a fight with them. He simply starts with his "Special Attack" and explains that Asgore will torture them by killing them over, and over, and over. He explains that he can't let that happen. Frisk must then use their talking skills to explain to Sans how they know how to Spare Asgore. After being convinced, Sans will Spare Frisk, and let them go. He wishes them good luck afterwards. If they fight, he explains they made the right choice, and wishes them good luck against Asgore, and turns to Dust. On True Pacifist, he comes with everyone else to convince Asgore to be a good person. Undyne He is decent friends with Undyne, although he doesn't talk about her much. He does seem to know how strong she is, as on the Genocide route he says he can't wait for Undyne to grind Frisk into the dirt. Alphys He knows her, but doesn't talk about her much. Asgore He hates Asgore, as he leads the Resistance. He hates the Tyranny that happened when Asgore lost his children. He hates the Kill or be killed rule. If you discover the Resistance and ask Sans why he founded it, he says this: "We all Understood why Asgore was mad when Asriel died, we even understood war on Humanity. None of us knew he would go this mad. We were actually good friends before the death of his son." Toriel It is Explained he has no Romantic Connection with her ("That Old Goat Lady? Really? I would honestly take you over her, and I think you're a little brat half the time.") But he is quite good friends with her, as they do both like Knock-Knock jokes, however he doesn't know if forgiving Asgore was a good idea. Category:Helpful Category:True Good Category:Comedic Category:Skeleton Category:Male